


The Hidden Rose (prologue)

by JamieBluewind



Series: The Hidden Rose Series [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Self-Esteem Issues, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBluewind/pseuds/JamieBluewind
Summary: Roman wasn't who everyone thought he was. He was an actor playing a part. The only time he let his guise fall was during his morning routine.





	The Hidden Rose (prologue)

Yesterday had been a tiring day. While Roman loved creating with all of his being, sometimes Thomas pushed his abilities to the brink. With a groan, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He wished he could afford a couple more hours, but Thomas had a deadline to meet. He stretched, catching his face in the vanity. He sighed as he prodded the bags under his eyes. Today he would have to break out the concealer. He made a mental note to get Logan to talk to Thomas about the negative effects of working until five in the morning. With one last stretch, he headed towards the bathroom.

Roman tossed his pajamas in the nearby hamper and turned on the shower. The warm water relaxed the tension that seemed to permeate his being. He sang a few bars to warm his voice before going into his full range starting with Chim Chim Cher-ee. He loved how the shower’s acoustics made his voice sound and how the rich foam body wash made him feel pampered. He let the scent of roses and sandalwood envelop him as he sang song after song.

He dried off as best as he could and made his way towards the bathroom mirror. Content with enjoying the steam that filled the bathroom, he used his towel to wipe down the mirror allowing him to see the other reason he enjoyed his morning routine. When Thomas had been a teenager, he had briefly considered getting a tattoo. Roman had enjoyed their brainstorming season so much that when Thomas decided against getting one, Roman had given one to himself. The tasteful stained glass rose was a little secret no one else knew about. The tattoo was near his left hip, so save brief moments like this, it was always hidden. He let his thumb absentmindedly run over it.

His rose never failed to make him smile with bittersweet memories. He was the embodiment of Thomas’ creativity, romanticism, and ego and while he experienced every romantic feeling Thomas had ever felt, he could never have a love of his own. It was like living with his very own ironic curse of Disney proportions. On top of that, he had serious self esteem issues that he kept hidden behind a mask of princely bravado even when it felt like the weight of his mistakes and failures would crush him. The rose was a symbol of his hidden sorrow, but also a symbol of his hope. After all, if Prince Adam could find love, maybe he could as well.

Roman sighed and closed his eyes. With a deep breath, he let himself slip into the mindset of his well rehursed character. He held up his right hand and with a snap of his fingers, he was in costume. From his immaculate hair down to his black leather boots, he looked like a dashing young prince ready to take on any foe. He expertly applied makeup under his eyes to cover up how tired he felt and plastered on a cocky smile. He sat the concealer down by the sink and walked away ready for another day of pretend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my work. This is the first fanfiction I've shared, so I'm excited to see the reactions to it. If anybody would like to message me, you can find me on Tumblr at https://jamiebluewind.tumblr.com/


End file.
